MBA
by Hyacinthoides
Summary: P-o-s-i-t-i-f.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Temari tercengang melihat hasil yang tertera di testpack itu. Positif. Yup, p-o-s-i-t-i-f. Positif. Cewek pirang itu segera menyembunyikan testpack itu di bawah bantalnya ketika ada bunyi ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Ya?" tanyanya gugup.

"Makan malam," jawab Kankurou dari luar. "Kami tunggu di ruang makan."

"Iya, ok…" balas Temari, berdiri. _Tuhan, tolong beri aku keberanian untuk bicara sama mereka… _

--------------------

Kedua cowok itu menatap kakak perempuan mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Temari, berusaha tersenyum.

Kankurou menatapnya sebentar, lalu berpaling ke Gaara. Gaara cuma menggeleng dan memberi isyarat pada Kankurou untuk diam. Jadi yaah, mereka makan dalam kesunyian. Tapi setelah makanan Gaara habis, dia mulai menatap Temari dari rambut sampai ke kaki.

"Lo baik-baik aja?" tanya Gaara.

"Hah? Iyalah…" jawab Temari.

"Bener-bener nggak ada yang salah?" tanya Kankurou.

"Tentu aja nggak!" jawab Temari heran. "Emang kenapa?"

"Lo… kenapa…" ucapan Kankurou tertahan karena dilirik tajam sama Gaara.

Temari menatap adik-adiknya bergantian.

"Kalian kenapa sih??"

"Lo bener-bener baik-baik aja?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi. "Kalo lo nggak enak badan, besok lo boleh nggak ikut gue sama Kankurou ke Konoha…"

"Gue ikut!" kata Temari. "Gue harus ikut!"

"Ada urusan apa lo sama Shikamaru?" tanya Kankurou.

"Bukan urusan kalian!"

Gaara berdiri. "Ok, besok kita berangkat…" katanya. "O ya, Temari, kalo lo udah siap, gue tunggu lo di kantor. Gue mau lo ngomong yang sebenarnya…"

Temari cuma diam dan menghabiskan makanannya.

--------------------

Di kantor Kazekage, larut malam

"Gaara…" kata Temari pelan, masuk dari pintu.

"Oh, ternyata belum tidur…" Gaara tersenyum pada kakaknya. "Jadi… kenapa lo?"

Temari – yang sebelumnya udah memikirkan matang-matang – menaruh testpack-nya di atas meja Gaara. Gaara cuma tercengang beberapa saat, lalu menatap Temari lagi.

"Oh…" gumam Gaara.

Temari nggak berani menatap wajah adiknya itu. Dia cuma menunduk, memainkan kukunya.

"Cowok Nara itu ya?" tanya Gaara.

Temari mengangguk pelan.

"…Lo nggak usah ikut besok."

Temari tersentak. "Ke-kenapa…?"

"Udah, lo nggak usah ikut."

"Ga-Gaara, please… Gue harus ngomong sama Shikamaru dan…"

"Dia belum tau??" tanya Gaara keras, hampir kayak bentakan. Dan itu membuat mata Temari berkaca-kaca.

Temari menggeleng pelan.

Pasir Gaara langsung keluar dari tempatnya, melesat dari jendela.

"Gaara, jangan!" pinta Temari. "Please, jangan…"

"Kalo gitu ceritain ke gue!" kata Gaara marah.

"Gue… sama Shikamaru… cuma ngelakuin itu sekali… Sumpah, cuma sekali dan kami sama-sama nggak sadar…" Temari mulai menangis. "Shikamaru nggak pernah berniat kayak gitu dan gue juga nggak mau… Dan kalo waktu itu gue sadar, gue juga nggak bakal mau… Dan gue…"

"Udahlah, Gaara… Izinin aja dia ikut sama kita…" kata Kankurou – yang tiba-tiba entah gimana – ada di ruangan itu.

"Kapan lo masuk?" tanya Gaara.

"Nggak penting," Kankurou tersenyum bandel. "Yang penting sekarang kita selesaiin dulu masalah kakak kita tersayang ini…"

Temari menghapus air matanya.

"…Ya udah deh, terserah lo. Sana tidur. Besok kita berangkat," kata Gaara mengalah, menyuruh Temari pergi.

Temari pergi sambil bergumam 'makasih'. Gaara tersenyum, lalu sadar kalo Kankurou masih di situ.

"Ngapain lo masih disini?" tanyanya.

"Hehe…"

"Udah sana, pergi lo! Atau lo temenin Temari, sana!"

"Iya, iya…"

--------------------

Temari sedang menangis di kamarnya ketika Kankurou masuk.

"Ngapain lo di sini?" tanya Temari, cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Nggak pa-pa… Cuma khawatir aja sama lo," jawab Kankurou, tersenyum bandel.

"Ya udah, sana pergi!"

"Nggak ah. Ntar kalo ditinggal sendiri, lo nangis lagi…"

"Berisik lo!"

"Emangnya… kapan lo ngelakuin itu sama Shikamaru?" Kankurou duduk di sebelah Temari.

"Itu… waktu gue sama dia ada misi bareng-bareng ke Kirigakure…"

"Kerja sama Hokage-sama dan Gaara?"

"Iya, itu…"

"Pas dimana?"

"Mm, di perjalanan…"

"Emangnya… kalian cuma berdua?"

"Nggak."

"Ja-jadi lo gitu di depan orang lain??"

"Nggak… Nggak tau… Kan gue udah bilang, gue nggak sadar…"

"Iya deh…" Kankurou terkikik. "Nggak nyangka, sebentar lagi kakak gue yang galak bakal jadi ibu…"

"Kalo bayinya gue gugurin gimana? Nggak jadi ibu kan?"

"Ngaco lo!" kata Kankurou. "Lo nggak serius ngomong kayak gitu kan?"

"Setengahnya nggak."

"Setengahnya iya?"

Temari tersenyum.

"Lo inget Magna Charta, Petition of Rights, Hobeas Corpus Act, sama Bill of Rights kan? Lo juga inget Declaration of Independence of The United States, Declaration des Droits de L'homme et du Citoyen, sama Universal Declaration of Human Rights kan?"

"Terus aja lo sebutin satu-satu nama piagam… Pancasila, UUD, teks proklamasi, Jakarta Charter…" kata Temari sebel. "Lagian Hobeas Corpus Act itu kan soal penangkapan orang… Magna Charta sama Petition of Rights itu soal raja-raja gitu…"

"Yaah, terserah! Isinya kan tentang HAM juga!"

Temari tersenyum lagi.

"Pokoknya lo nggak boleh gugurin bayi itu!"

"Emang kenapa? Suka-suka gue dong."

"Mana bisa! Inget dong, Universal Declaration of Human Rights pasal 1! Sekalian orang dilahirkan merdeka!"

"Aduuuh, udah deh! Kepala gue udah mau pecah, masih juga lo ingetin sama HAM-HAM-an gitu…" keluh Temari. "Udah sana, sana! Pergi! Hush, hush!"

Kankurou berdiri sambil cemberut, lalu keluar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shikamaru duduk di bawah pohon sambil – biasa – ngeliatin awan. Tiga hari yang lalu Tsunade bilang Kazekage bakal kesini dan mau bicara sama dia. Berarti hari ini mereka nyampe. Shikamaru nggak tau tentang apa yang mau dibicarain, tapi ada satu kemungkinan yang paling besar. _Haaah, ngerepotin…_

"Hai," sapa Chouji, menepuk pundak Shikamaru.

"Eh lo," balas Shikamaru. "Ngapain lo?"

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain," Chouji tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelah Shikamaru. "Tadi pagi lo dipanggil Hokage-sama kenapa? Misi?"

"Bukan…"

"Terus?"

"Katanya Kazekage-sama mau dateng… Mau ngomong sama gue…"

"Hah? Lo salah apaan?"

"Nggak tau."

"Hah?"

"Haah, paling-paling masalah Temari… Ngerepotin…"

"Lo ada masalah apaan sama Temari-chan?"

"Nggak ada."

"Aah, dasar… Emang lo pikir gue baru kenal lo satu hari?" Chouji tersenyum. "Cerita aja lagi…"

"Nggak penting-penting amat…"

"Makanya, cerita…"

"Aaah, terserah lo deh! Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa."

"Iya, iya."

"Lo inget nggak, misi gue satu setengah bulan yang lalu?"

"Misi ke Kirigakure yang bareng negara aliansi?"

"Yup."

"Iya, terus kenapa?"

"Waktu lagi bermalam… kan gue… sama Temari…"

"Udah, lanjutin. Lo sama Temari-chan kenapa?"

"…" Shikamaru berbisik di telinga Chouji.

Chouji langsung tersedak potato chips-nya.

"Tapi gue nggak sengaja, sumpah!" kata Shikamaru.

"Iya, iya, percaya gue…"

"Terus mungkin… Temari gimana-gimana gitu…"

"Oh, gue ngerti maksud lo…"

"Bagus."

"Ya udah, lo temuin aja mereka…"

"Iya… Dan waktu ketemu, gue langsung ancur sama pasirnya Gaara…" Shikamaru ngeliatin awan lagi. "Haah, ngerepotin… Capek deh…"

"Lo kan udah 18 taun?"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Yaa… tanggung jawab dong."

"Haaah…."

"Hah? Lo nggak mau??"

"Nggak ada yang bilang gitu."

"Ya udah, tanggung jawab."

"Tergantung Gaara lah…"

"Kok gitu?"

"Kan dia Kazekage."

"Apa hubungannya??"

"Gue Kazekage dan bisa melakukan apapun yang gue mau," jawab sebuah suara mengerikan, tiba-tiba nyambung. Refleks, Shikamaru dan Chouji mencari sumber suara itu.

Chouji bergidik waktu ngeliat Gaara bersandar di pohon sambil melipat tangannya, sedangkan pasir mulai keluar dari labunya.

"Terus lo mau apa?" tanya Shikamaru, berusaha santai walaupun sebenernya ngeri juga ngeliat pasir yang mulai merambati kakinya.

"Tanggung jawab," jawab Gaara singkat.

Shikamaru berpikir sebentar, lalu dengan isengnya bertanya, "Urusan gue sama Temari. Kenapa lo yang kesini?"

Gaara nggak menjawab, tapi pasirnya mencengkram kaki Shikamaru lebih kencang.

"Ok, ok, gue cuma bercanda," kata Shikamaru.

"Sekarang gue mau ketemu sama ortu lo."

"Hah?"

"Nggak usah banyak tanya. Temari sama Kankurou lagi nunggu di hotel. Nanti Temari ikut."

"Jadi sekarang ke hotel dulu?"

"Iyalah," Gaara menarik kaki Shikamaru dengan pasirnya dan menyeretnya pergi.

Chouji masih terdiam di situ saking takutnya sama Gaara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yoshino lagi nyuci piring waktu Shikamaru dan Gaara dkk dateng. Sedangkan Shikaku lagi nonton TV sambil ngangkat kaki (yang kayak di warteg itu lho…).

"Ma, Pa, ada Gaara nih," kata Shikamaru.

"Kazekage-sama?" tanya Shikaku, langsung mematikan TV dan menurunkan kaki.

"Iya, mau ngomong sama mama…"

"Ok," Yoshino langsung berhenti mencuci piring. "Apa?"

"Bisa… ngomong empat mata, Yoshino-san?" tanya Gaara sopan.

"Hah? Oh, ok…" Yoshino mengajak Gaara ke ruang makan. Shikaku, Shikamaru, Kankurou, dan Temari masih di ruang tengah.

"Apa… mama nggak bakal ngamuk lagi tuh?" tanya Shikamaru pada Shikaku.

"Emangnya mau ngomong apaan?" Shikaku balik bertanya. "Oh iya, duduk aja dulu, Temari-chan… Kankurou-kun…"

"Makasih," jawab Temari dan Kankurou pelan.

"Itu lho…" kata Shikamaru.

"Itu apaan?"

"Ya gitu deh…"

"Hah?"

"Yaah, ntar juga papa tau sendiri kok."

"Emang ada apaan sih, Temari-chan?" tanya Shikaku pada Temari.

"Mmm…" Temari belum sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba ada suara orang menggebrak meja.

"Apa-apaan itu maksudnya??!!" tanya Yoshino marah. Gaara cuma diam.

Empat orang di ruang tengah itu langsung mendatangi Yoshino dan Gaara.

"Apa sih?" tanya Shikaku sambil menenangkan Yoshino. "Sebenernya tuh ada apaan sih, Gaara??"

Gaara menunjukkan testpack Temari yang sengaja dia bawa sebagai bukti (ciee, bukti).

"Haah…" Shikaku nggak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Udah seharusnya Shikamaru bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya," kata Kankurou.

"Emangnya udah ada bukti yang kuat kalo Shikamaru ayah bayi itu??!!" teriak Yoshino.

Simpel, tapi tajam banget buat Temari. Mata Temari jadi berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Apa maksud anda ngomong gitu?!" balas Gaara marah.

"Apa seorang Kazekage nggak bisa ngerti arti ucapan yang tadi??!!"

"Temari bukan cewek kayak gitu!!"

"Apa mereka cuma berdua di misi itu??!!" Yoshino menatap Gaara dan kakak-kakaknya bergantian. "Ada orang lain yang bisa melakukan itu sama Temari-chan kan??!!"

"Tapi Temari nggak akan menangis kalo dia bohong!!"

Serentak, semuanya melihat ke arah Temari. Kankurou lagi menenangkan kakaknya yang menangis.

"Mama, semua yang Gaara bilang itu bener," kata Shikamaru. "Aku yang melakukan itu semua."

Yoshino tercengang. "Shikamaru…" desisnya marah.

"Liat. Shikamaru sendiri yang ngebuktiin kalo Temari bukan cewek yang kayak gitu!" kata Gaara.

"Shikamaru…" Yoshino menggebrak meja sekali lagi. "Selama ini aku percaya kamu nggak ngapa-ngapain Temari-chan… Tapi kenapa kamu kayak gitu, Shikamaru??!!"

"Yaah…"

Bunyi tamparan terdengar dari ruang makan rumah klan Nara. "Sekarang pergi! Pergi dari rumah ini!!" jerit Yoshino histeris. "Jangan pernah muncul di depanku lagi!!"

--------------------

"Jadi lo mau tinggal dimana?" tanya Kankurou waktu mereka berempat lagi makan malam.

"Tau," jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Ya udah, lo nginep bareng kami aja," kata Gaara.

"Hah? Boleh?"

"Tapi lo harus tanggung jawab… SECEPATNYA…" desis Gaara, kayak vampir haus darah.

Shikamaru bergidik ngeliat dua orang psikopat sister complex yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan itu.

"I-iya…" jawab Shikamaru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi lo diem aja, Temari?" tanya Kankurou. "Lo baik-baik aja kan?"

"Iya, gue nggak pa-pa…" jawab Temari pelan. "Kepala gue sakit aja…"

"Lo sih… Jangan kebanyakan pikiran dulu…"

"Gimana gue nggak kebanyakan pikiran kalo semuanya jadi kayak gini??" kata Temari, membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya.

"Iya, gue ngerti…" kata Gaara, menepuk pundak Temari. "Tapi lo jangan nyerah dulu… Kita masih bertiga… Kita bisa nyelesaiin ini bareng-bareng…"

Temari tersenyum.

"Lo nggak pa-pa, Temari?" tanya Kankurou lagi.

"Iya…" jawab Temari dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "Gue… nggak pa-pa…"

"Nggak. Lo bohong," Gaara membayar semua makanan mereka. "Lo masih bisa jalan?"

"Gaara… Gue nggak pa-pa…"

"Shikamaru, lo bisa anterin kami ke rumah sakit?" tanya Gaara pada Shikamaru.

"Oh, ok…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Uhm…" Temari membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah Shikamaru yang lagi berdiri di jendela, ngeliatin awan.

"Oh, hai," sapa Shikamaru setelah sadar kalo Temari udah bangun. "Gimana keadaan lo?"

"Hah? Gue baik-baik aja.." jawab Temari. "Emang kenapa?"

"Lo kan dari kemaren tidur mulu…" Shikamaru menepuk kepala Temari. "Lo nggak bisa tidur kan, akhir-akhir ini?"

"Eh…"

"Kankurou yang ngasih tau Hokage-sama."

"Oh…"

"Dan syukurlah, kita nggak kehilangan dia…"

"Dia?"

"Bayi itu, tolol," Shikamaru duduk di sampingnya. "Gara-gara lo nggak bisa tidur dan nggak mau makan, udah gitu kebanyakan pikiran, lo nyaris ngebunuh bayi itu…"

"Oh, sorry…"

"Lo nggak boleh kehilangan bayi itu dulu sebelum masalah ini selesai…" Shikamaru menepuk kepala Temari lagi sambil tersenyum. "Pokoknya lo harus jaga baik-baik… Biar gue yang selesaiin masalah ini…"

Temari tersenyum. "Tapi gue nggak bisa diem aja dong…"

"Terserah lo mau apa, tapi jangan terlalu capek ato kita bakal kehilangan bayi itu, ok?"

"Ok…" Temari mengangguk. Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya, kayak orang mau nyium gitu lho.

"Brakk!!" terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar.

"Ngapain lo nyentuh-nyentuh kakak gue?!" tanya Gaara dengan pandangan mengerikan.

"Emang kenapa?" Shikamaru balik bertanya.

"Pake nanya kenapa lagi!!" pasir Gaara – untuk yang kesekian kalinya – keluar dan merambati Shikamaru.

"Iya, iya, gue salah…" Shikamaru mengalah. Pasir Gaara pun turun dari tubuhnya.

"Terus sekarang ortu lo mana?" tanya Kankurou. "Kita belum selesai ngomong kemaren."

"Ya…" jawab Shikamaru. "Tapi gue nggak yakin semuanya bakal cepet selesai…"

"Pokoknya kita coba selesaiin aja dulu…" Kankurou tersenyum. "Buat kakak kita tersayang…"

"Capek deh…" kata Shikamaru.

"Dia kan lebih tua dari lo… Tetep kakak lo…" kata Gaara.

"Iya, iya, ok…"

"Ngomong-ngomong ortu lo gimana?"

"Hokage-sama tadi pagi ngasih tau mereka kalo gue nginep di rumah sakit. Mungkin mereka bakal kesini, pengen liat hasil tes DNA-nya…"

"Tes DNA? Emang mereka minta?"

"He-eh… Nyokap gue masih belum percaya kalo gue ayah bayi itu."

"Oh… Mungkin dia butuh sedikit remukan untuk bisa nerima kenyataan…"

"Gaara!" tegur Temari. "Udah ah… Jangan kayak gitu terus…"

"Emang lo nggak marah dianggap cewek nggak bener?!" tanya Gaara marah.

"Sister complex…" gumam Shikamaru sepelan mungkin.

"Gaara emang sister complex kok," bisik Kankurou. Shikamaru nggak menjawab.

"Yoshino-san udah pasti shock denger berita ini…" kata Temari. "Jadi wajar kalo dia kayak gitu."

"Terus dia bisa seenaknya bilang kalo lo itu cewek nggak bener?!" Gaara marah-marah sendiri. "Heran gue, ada orang kayak gitu! Salah apa Shikaku-san punya istri dan anak kayak GITU…" Gaara melirik Shikamaru.

"Haah…" desah Shikamaru. "Ngerepotin…"

"Lo kan yang bikin gara-gara…" kata Gaara, yang jadi banyak ngomong.

"Iya, iya, serah deh…"

--------------------

Sementara itu, di laboratorium

"Yoshino-san, ini hasilnya," Tsunade menunjukkan selembar kertas yang penuh kata-kata rumit. Hasil tes DNA.

Yoshino membacanya dengan cermat.

"Ini… seratus persen bener?" tanya Yoshino.

"Ya," Tsunade mengangguk tegas.

"Hokage-sama…" kata Yoshino pelan. "Siapa aja yang ikut misi itu?"

"Cuma dua tim. Satu tim Suna dan satu tim Konoha," jawab Tsunade, mengamati kertas lain yang dia pegang. "Dan Yoshino-san… Shikamaru itu… satu-satunya cowok dalam misi itu."

Yoshino menjatuhkan kertas itu.

"Jadi… nggak ada yang salah lagi… Anda harus nerima semuanya…" Tsunade menatap mata Yoshino. "…kenyataan kalo Shikamaru adalah ayah bayi yang ada di perut Temari-san."

Yoshino cuma terdiam.

--------------------

"Gaara, lo masih ada urusan di sini?" tanya Temari suatu malam.

"BANYAK," jawab Gaara.

"Maksud gue… urusan negara…"

"Oh, nggak ada."

"Kalo gitu… pulang yuk," ajak Temari. Bikin Gaara dan Kankurou melihat ke arahnya.

"Hah? Maksud lo?" tanya Kankurou.

"Pulang. Pulang ke Suna. Lo nggak ngerti?"

"Nggak bisa!" bentak Gaara.

"Ya udah kalo kalian nggak mau. Gue mau pulang sendiri."

"Temari!" tegur Kankurou. "Apa-apaan sih lo?"

"Percuma kalo kita tetep disini tanpa ngapa-ngapain," jawab Temari. "Udah hampir sebulan kita disini dan nggak ada kemajuan apa-apa. Yoshino-san tetep nggak mau ketemu kalian."

"Kawin lari aja," usul Kankurou. Nggak ada yang nanggapin.

"Udahlah, Gaara… Kita nggak bisa tetep tinggal disini…" pinta Temari. "Biar aja bayi ini lahir tanpa ayah… Gue nggak mau Shikamaru harus menikah sama gue dengan terpaksa…"

Gaara nggak tega ngeliat kakaknya yang meminta kayak gitu. Akhirnya dia ngalah (Gaara ngalah! NGALAH!!).

"Ok… Besok pagi kita pulang…" kata Gaara. "Temari, lo istirahat sekarang… Lo nggak boleh kecapekan lagi…"

--------------------

Di tempat kesukaan Shikamaru

"Shikamaru," sapa Gaara.

"Eh, lo," balas Shikamaru. "Kenapa?"

"Besok gue, Temari, sama Kankurou mau pulang."

"Hah? Masalahnya kan belum selesai?"

"Temari nggak pengen ngebebanin lo."

Shikamaru tercengang.

"Dia minta pulang…"

"Oh…"

"Gue minta, lo tolong bujuk nyokap lo…" pinta Gaara (Gaara meminta! MINTA!!). "Emang sih, Temari rela bayinya lahir tanpa ayah… Tapi lo kan tau juga, Temari itu kumbang… Makanya please, gue mohon dengan amat sangat… tolong… lo tanggung jawabin perbuatan lo…"

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Udah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak Temari dan adik-adiknya ke Konoha. Dan sejak perut Temari bertambah besar, Gaara memintanya untuk tetap diam di rumah. Dan mereka – Gaara, Kankurou, dan Shikamaru yang kadang-kadang datang – memperlakukannya seperti ratu.

"Pagi Temari," sapa Kankurou, membukakan gorden kamar Temari. "Gimana keadaan lo hari ini?"

"Baik…" jawab Temari pelan, masih belum bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia masih tiduran di tempat tidurnya.

Sejak kata-kata tajam itu keluar dari mulut Yoshino, Temari nggak bisa tenang. Tidurnya nggak nyenyak. Makan nggak enak. Pokoknya hari-hari Temari cukup bisa dibilang ancur.

"Hari ini Shikamaru nyampe," kata Kankurou. "Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Hm…"

"O ya, hari ini umurnya tujuh bulan kan?"

"Hm…"

"Pagi ini lo mau sarapan apa?"

"Avocado soup…"

"Oh, ok," Kankurou tersenyum. "Mungkin nanti Gaara bisa minta orang buatin." Kankurou keluar dari kamar Temari.

"Oh, shit…" keluh Temari. "Masih dua bulan lagi… Masih lama…"

--------------------

"Eh..?" tanya Temari.

"Yup. Misi penting…" jawab Shikamaru. "Gue nggak bisa nolak."

"Padahal… Yoshino-san masih belum ngizinin lo bertanggung jawab..?"

Shikamaru diam.

"Dan lo bakal pulang lebih dari dua bulan lagi??"

"Yaah, bukan maksud gue mau kabur…" Shikamaru menenangkan Temari yang mulai marah. "Gue nggak bakal kabur kok. No matter what, pokoknya gue bakal tanggung jawab…"

"Terus kenapa lo mau pergi??"

"Misi kan…"

"Jahat banget sih, lo!"

"Nggak juga ah."

"Shika!"

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Iya, iya…"

Pasir mulai mencengkram kaki Shikamaru – untuk yang keentah berapa kalinya – lagi.

"Na-ra Shi-ka-ma-ru…" desis Gaara sebel.

"Gaara!" tegur Temari.

"Dasar cowok pengecut! Beraninya cuma KABUR doang!" kata Kankurou, nyambung.

"Woi, woi! Santai dong!" seru Shikamaru. "Gue nggak kabur kok!"

"Terus misi itu apa maksudnya??" tanya Gaara.

"Itu misi penting! A++ rank!" jawab Shikamaru. "Duitnya banyak!"

"Matre," komentar Kankurou.

"Bukan buat itu, tolol…"

"Terus?"

"Buat…" wajah Shikamaru memerah.

"Apaan??"

"Buat… ada deh!"

Pasir Gaara HAMPIR – sumpah, HAMPIR banget – meremuk kakinya.

"Gaara!" tegur Temari lagi.

"Iiihhh, dia tuh nyebelin banget sumpaaaah!!!!!" gerutu Gaara nggak sabar.

"Pokoknya buat… suatu hal yang harus gue lakukan," jawab Shikamaru setelah memilih kata-kata yang nggak bikin malu. "Suatu hal… yang paling penting buat gue di dunia ini…"

"Oh…" Gaara tersenyum mengerti.

Kankurou dan Temari tetap nggak ngerti.

"Udah kan, puas? Sekarang lepasin pasir lo dari kaki gue," kata Shikamaru.

Pasir Gaara masuk lagi ke dalam labu.

"Terus… kapan lo berangkat?" tanya Temari.

"Tiga hari lagi," jawab Shikamaru.

"Ehh?? Jadi lo harus pulang hari ini??"

"Nggak. Gue pulang besok aja."

"Tapi kalo besok lo harus lebih cepet dong! Kan lebih capek!"

"Nggak pa-pa," Shikamaru tersenyum. _Lo pasti lebih capek lagi kan waktu kemaren lo bolak-balik Suna-Konoha… _Tapi dia nggak berani bilang. Malu….

--------------------

Depan rumah Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou

"Hati-hati di jalan," kata Temari.

"Ok," Shikamaru tersenyum dan mencium pipi Temari.

"Pokoknya lo harus cepet selesaiin misi itu!"

"Iya, iya…"

"Dan… jangan mati…" kata Temari pelan.

Shikamaru tercengang denger kata-kata kayak gitu keluar dari mulut cewek paling 'capek deh' yang pernah dia kenal.

"Apa liat-liat?!" tanya Temari setengah membentak, malu.

"Nggak," Shikamaru terkikik.

"Ya udah! Nggak usah ngikik kayak gitu dong!"

"Iya, iya…" Shikamaru mencium Temari sekali lagi. "Tapi lo harus tunggu gue… Tunggu gue sampe gue pulang… Gue janji, gue bakal nyelesaiin misi secepat mungkin dan nggak akan ninggalin lo."

"Janji ya!"

"Iya, iya…"

"Gue bakal nunggu lo…" bisik Temari. "Selamanya…"

"Ok. Gue pegang janji lo!" Shikamaru membalik badannya. "Daaah…"

Temari tersenyum.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bayi kecil itu ada di gendongan Temari.

"Haah, sampe sekarang dia masih belum pulang ya…" kata Kankurou.

"Dia pasti pulang kok," Temari tersenyum. "Dia pasti pulang secepat mungkin setelah misinya selesai."

"Lo yakin?" tanya Gaara.

"Yakin," jawab Temari.

"Tapi serius nih, gimana kalo ternyata dia mati?" tanya Kankurou.

"Lo nyumpahin?"

"Nggak sih…"

"Pokoknya dia pasti pulang, TITIK."

"Iya, iya…" Kankurou mengalah. "Hwahaa, lo udah jadi om-om, Gaara."

"Lo juga kan," jawab Gaara cuek.

"Hwahaa…" Kankurou tertawa ngeliat bayi kecil itu.

"Lo norak amat sih. Nggak pernah liat bayi apa lo?" tanya Temari.

"Bukan… Bukan gitu, tolol…" jawab Kankurou. "Lucu aja ngeliat kakak gue yang paling galak sedunia jadi ibu…"

"Oh, gue galak ya?"

"Galakan Gaara sih…" (Gaara melirik Kankurou.)

"Oh, gitu…" kata Gaara.

"Denger aja lo."

"Emangnya gue budek?"

"Udah, udah, berisik ah!" kata Temari. "Nggak guna banget tau, ngomongin kayak gitu."

"Tapi Kankurou bener," Gaara menatap Temari. "Lucu ngeliat lo jadi ibu."

Temari terkikik.

"Met berjuang, Temari," kata Gaara.

"Hah?"

"Berjuang jadi ibu yang ngebesarin anak tanpa ayahnya."

"Nyumpahin lo?"

"Nggak…"

"Kalo gitu jangan ngomong kayak gitu dong."

"Yaah, kan cuma sementara."

"Tetep aja nyumpahin."

"Nggak kok. Gue nggak nyumpahin," kata Gaara. "Ntar bisa jadi skandal tau."

"Makanya jangan bilang kayak gitu."

"Iya deh, terserah…" Gaara mengalah.

--------------------

Hari ini umur Shikata – putra Temari – empat bulan. Dan sampe detik ini Shikamaru belum pulang juga. Padahal Temari udah kerepotan banget ngurusin Shikata yang udah mulai bandel.

"Shikata… Jangan nangis terus kenapa sih…" keluh Temari.

Tentu aja, Shikata nggak berenti nangis. Emang dia ngerti bahasa manusia?

"Masih nangis?" tanya Gaara. "Berisik banget."

"Gimana sih cara dieminnya???"

"Kok nanya gue?"

"Aduuuuh, gue bisa stres lama-lama kayak gini…"

"Hmm, bentar ya. Gue pergi dulu," Gaara meninggalkan Temari dan Shikata di ruang tengah.

"Shikata… Kamu kenapa sih??" Temari menggendong Shikata, mencoba menenangkannya.

Shikata tetap menangis.

Temari nggak sabar lagi. Dia menidurkan Shikata di sofa dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

_SHIKAMARUUUU!!!!!!!!!! LO TUH JAHAT BANGET SIHHHHHHHHHH??????!!!!!!!!!! TEGA BANGET LO BIKIN GUE STRES KAYAK GINIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Shikamaru… Cepet pulang kenapa sih…" keluh Temari. "Gue bisa gila lama-lama nungguin lo disini…"

Tangis Shikata mulai mereda. Mata tajamnya menangkap sosok di belakang Temari.

"Temari…" panggil seseorang. Temari mengangkat kepalanya, menengok ke belakang.

Temari nggak bisa ngomong apapun. Tercengang.

"Gue pulang…" cowok itu memeluk Temari. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Shikamaru.

"Shikaaa…." kata Temari, menghapus air mata yang hampir menetes di matanya. "Kenapa lo baru pulang sekarang???????????"

"Iya, sorry…" Shikamaru tersenyum pada Temari dan bayi kecil yang terbaring di sofa.

"Huwaaaa……" tangis Temari pecah. Shikamaru menenangkannya.

"Waduh, gue nggak nyangka Temari bakal nangis," kata Kankurou. Bikin Temari cepat-cepat berenti menangis dan menghapus air matanya.

Gaara tersenyum. "Gimana kado dari kami di hari ultah lo ini?" tanyanya.

Temari berdiri dan berlari memeluk Gaara. "Gila… Gaara, Kankurou, makasih…" kata Temari, menangis bahagia. "Kado yang bagus banget, Gaara… Lo juga, Kankurou…"

"O ya, kado buat lo masih ada satu lagi," kata Shikamaru. "Liat…"

Shikamaru membuka sebuah kotak merah. Kotak merah standar… Tau kan isinya?

"Shika…"

"Gue boleh nemenin lo… seumur hidup lo?"

Temari tersenyum.

--------------------

"Nara Shikamaru, apakah kamu bersedia mencintai Temari seumur hidup, dalam susah dan senang?"

"Aku bersedia," jawab Shikamaru.

"Temari?"

"Aku bersedia," Temari tersenyum.

Gaara dan Kankurou – yang menggendong Shikata – tersenyum dari kursinya. Temari keliatan beda banget kalo rambutnya digerai dan pake gaun pengantin (hwahaa, penata rambut Temari harus nge-rebonding rambut Temari selama lima jam saking jabriknya rambut Temari).

"Rumah jadi sepi deh," kata Kankurou.

"Lo bisa bantuin gue seharian PENUH di kantor," balas Gaara.

"Hwahaa," Kankurou terkikik. "Lebih baik gue kesepian."

"Nggak akan gue biarkan lo kesepian."

"Hwaha…"

Gaara menangkap buket yang dilempar Temari.

"Hwaaa, Gaara bakal nikah bentar lagi!!" seru Kankurou. "Aduh gilaaa, gue jadi jomblo sendiri deh…"

"Hahaha…" Gaara tertawa nggak niat.

Temari tersenyum bahagia kepada kedua adiknya. _Gue bersyukur, Tuhan nempatin gue sebagai kakak mereka… _


End file.
